Daydreaming
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She knows now they will do whatever it takes to find some time to act out their fantasies but in the meantime daydreams form a sort of agonising foreplay and she's more than happy to give up to them.


**Daydreaming **

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:-** M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **She knows now they will do whatever it takes to find some time to act out their fantasies but in the meantime daydreams form a sort of agonising foreplay and she's more than happy to give up to them.

**Author's Note:- **In response to Beth's "Write a fic with no dialogue/monologue" it's a slightly smutty short fluffy bit of stuff enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

Fingers tear at fabric barriers desperate to gain access to heated flesh below. He's never felt so much desire, so much need for one woman but then Nicola Murray is no ordinary woman and he accepted long ago that he would forever be a slave to this need. Doing this breaks every rule in a profession, a lifestyle that has few rules to break. He shouldn't do this, she shouldn't let him and yet neither of them can resist.

His teeth bite gently on her earlobe, his voice getting huskier with every groan and whispered word and she knows it's dangerous to do this here, she knows it shouldn't happen but she can't find the words to tell him to stop. She never can. Her mind still throws up all the reasons it's wrong but her voice refuses to utter them. His hand pushing her dress over her hips, fingers easing her panties down her legs and she couldn't turn back even if she did decide to.

Trousers and boxers pushed around his ankles nails digging into his hips spurring him on showing him her desperation, a desperation he understands because it matches his own. A fluid motion and he's buried inside her the way she bites on her lip to stop herself crying to only adding to his desire to make her give up, to hear her call his name the way she always does when pleasure is her own concern. He loves that he can make her lose control and he needs to see it again something he knows she'll not be able to deny him.

Heated, violent movements as he takes her with a hunger that comes from weeks of abstinence when they both swore it wouldn't happen again. Vows made, sacrifices accepted and she'd truly believed it was over that she would never feel this again but she should have known that would never be the case. Like a drug addict who goes back to their dealer or an alcoholic who can't walk past a bar they are drawn together in the end. The way he makes her feel is too amazing to give up no matter how much they know they should.

Her head throw back her breasts tilted tantalisingly close to his lips with only the laciest of barriers and the temptation is too much to resist. Nipples teased between his teeth and he knows she's gone as she tries to grip and the desk to save her from the onslaught and he knows he's achieved his mission. He's made her lose control in a way that only he ever gets to. While others see her fall apart on a regular basis no one else sees this, no one else sees how amazing this particular loss of control is and that's the way he intends to make sure it stays.

The sensation of him exploding inside her, the way her name falls from his lips in a low growl reminds her again why this works, why he can do things to her no one, not even her husband, has ever been able to do before. In that second when he finds his release there is no one else on earth but her and she loves that.

A nudge to his shoulder, a muttered nasty comment about paying attention and he's back in the room shifting uncomfortably in his chair against the straining bulge in his trousers and the look of complete confusion from Malcolm. A glance across the table eyes meeting hers and he knows she knows exactly what he was thinking about, what day dream was playing across his mind because she was there every step of the way.

Like so often happens at the endlessly boring policy meetings when Malcolm is too loud, too brash, she'd switched off, let her imagination take her where it wanted and seeing Ollie's playful eyebrow raise thrown across the table at her she knows that's what he's been doing to. Sometimes when events conspire to keep them apart, to deny them those dalliances that keep them both sane this happens. Neither of them need to vocalise the content of their imaginings when they finally do get to reconnect and this time will be no different. She knows now they will do whatever it takes to find some time to act out their fantasies but in the meantime daydreams form a sort of agonising foreplay and she's more than happy to give up to them.


End file.
